Ape-Ball
The Ape-Balls are a vicious predatory species of primates. They aren’t especially big, but are nonetheless amongst the deadliest species known to man. They’re near to invincible in combat, and are always hostile. They're incredibly vicious. In all the games they appear in, their presence signals death. They are extremly hard to overcome. They especially hate Xaq, the protagonist of the game in which they first appeared. They are short and small, but are incredibly strong and fast. They also have razor-sharp fur, which slices through nearly anything. The basic type of Ape-Ball is blinded by bright lights, but Ape-Balls have developed many separate forms which are invulnerable to light attacks. They come in several types: The basic type, as described above; the Sunglass type, which wears sunglasses and is slightly smarter than its counterparts; The Frog type, which has enhanced ears and jumping ability as well as an elongated tongue; and finally the Space-Ball, which is the name for a high-tech ape-ball with advanced armor and weaponry. History Planet of the Ape-Balls 200px|thumb|right|A pic of a dead Ape-Ball. Xaq first encountered the Ape-balls when he was teleported to a strange world inhabited by the creatures. Initially, he found that he could stun them by shining his flashlight in their eyes, but he later found newer types of Ape-Balls, which were impervious to such attacks. Furthermore, he lost his flashlight, and was forced to use other means to survive the Ape-ball onslaught. They were everywhere, from the forests to the mountains to the inside of The Fat Guy. (Xaq to the Future) Pierre encountered an ape-ball on Shri, within the Tower of N, which she was able to overcome. (Pierre Series: "Descent") Balzak Globotron encountered another Ape-Ball on Shri in the same building, being mind-controlled by a telepathic Crodin person. Balzak managed to get past it. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron") Space-Balls :Main Article: Space Balls 200px|thumb|right|A Space-Ball in a giant, powerful mechanical suit. Several years after Xaq’s encounter with the creatures, they had built an advanced, space-bound society, partially motivated by the hatred of Xaq. An unnamed prisoner of the Space-balls became aware of their cruel methods first-hand. They trap their prisoners with deadly robots, which will activate and kill the prisoner upon the slightest touch. The leader of the Ape-balls is a seemingly gigantic ape-ball who was briefly encountered by that unnamed prisoner of the Space-Balls. He has a fondness for quizzing his prisoners on random information. These Space-Balls were modified to become the spacefaring civilization that they are by The Collector. (Space-Balls, Tutorial Bot's Past) Further Ape-Ball Madness Meanwhile, back on good ol’ Earth, a mad scientist had accidentally created one of the deadliest types of Ape-Ball: The Spike Ball. This one was ultra fast and covered with large spikes. Charles managed to destroy it with explosive poison. (Charles Mystery Stories: "Welcome to Death Ward Hospital") It remains to be seen what further deadly evolutions of the Ape-Balls will spell doom for future generations of innocent adventurers. Pokemon Universe One ordinary Ape-Ball appeared in Pallet Town in the dreams of Kidd Funkadelic Jr., a broccoli-like creature. ("The Adventures of Kidd Funkadelic, Jr.") Ape-balls also lived in the region near Mallet Town. They were considered a Pokemon species and could be caught and battled. They were still extremely deadly. ("Pokémon Stop") =Types of Ape-Ball= Ape-Balls in 'Xaq to the Future' The Ape-Balls first appeared in Xaq to the Future, which was Doomsday's first Paper Computer Game adventure. In it, the protagonist, Xaq, finds himself teleported to a strange world infested with dinosaurs, cavemen, and Ape-Balls. At first, Xaq was able to ward them off with a flashlight, but they soon adapted to this. Xaq also encountered several other, more advanced forms, including: *'Intell-Ape Ball:' A more intelligent form of Ape-Ball. These often wear goggles to protect their eyes from bright lights, and are able to use tools. Extremly deadly. *'Frog Ape-Ball': These had certain frog-like attributes. They had ultra-long, bug-catching tongues, as well as enhanced jumping ability and enlarged ears. Only one is known to exist. Ape-Balls in 'Space-Balls' Space-Balls was a sequel to Xaq to the Future in which the Ape-Balls have developed an advanced, spacefaring society. In this game, they have imprisoned Liit, who is forced to kill many of them to escape. The Space-balls are very different in appearance than normal Ape-Balls. They stand upright and have spikes running down their back. They wear advanced armor which is nearly invincible and is so sharp thet anything that touches it is destroyed. They often use guns. In this game, we met the leader of the Ape-Balls for the first time, and he's a gigantic, evil ape-ball who quizzes the protagonist. In addition, several unique types of Space-Ball exist: *'Acid Space-Ball:' A poor, innocent Space-Ball who was fed an acid pill by the protagonist. This caused him to be eaten from the inside out by acid. Unfortunately, he's still alive and his acid attributes actually make him more threatening. *'Toxic Space-Ball:' A Space-Ball who wears a completely invincible yellow suit, which protects him from Acid other toxic chemicals. It covers him from head to toe, making him very problematic indeed. He often escorts the Acid Space-Ball around. Ape-Balls in 'Welcome to Death Ward Hospital' Welcome to Death Ward Hospital has Charles the Detective waking up in a strange hospital, which is home to some mad scientists, doing experiments on various lifeforms including Ape-Balls. The experimentation there led to the creation of an entirely new type of Ape-Ball has been created that has no relation to the Space-Balls: *The Spike-Ball, An incredibly powerful, mutated ape-ball, covered from head to toe with sharp spikes. It moves at incredible speeds, shredding its prey into tiny little bits. Appearances *'“Xaq to the Future”' - First Appearance! Ape-Balls are everywhere, and are the main enemies of this game. *'"Malphoid the Mailbox-Bot"' - Malphoid, the Mailbox-Bot Malphoid finds an Ape-Ball in a cage in the Fungus zone. He must complete the puzzle there before it breaks out. Minor appearance. *'"Space-Balls"' - The advanced spacefaring tribe known as the Space Balls is introduced. *'"Balzak Globotron"' - Balzak Globotron finds an ape-ball being mind-controlled by a telepath on the planet Shri. Minor appearance. *'"Welcome to Death Ward Hospital"' - The Charles, the Detective protagonist encounters a new type of Ape-ball created in a lab accident: The Spike-Ball. *'"Tutorial Bot's Past"' - The Space Balls' role in this game is diminished, but they continue to plague the Unknown Prisoner. Some new types are also introduced. *'"The Adventures of Kidd Funkadelic Jr."' - An ordinary Ape-ball appears in Kidd Funkadelic's dream sequence. Minor appearance. *"[[Pokémon Stop|'Pokémon Stop']]" - Ape-Balls appear as a Pokémon species. CREATED BY: Keith Category:Ape-Balls Category:Races